Operation: Trapped
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Rated T for swearing... Danny and Sam are having one of there fights again but it looks like this is a serious one. Tucker decides to make them apologize by locking them in a room. Will he succeed?


**hey guys! finally summer is here! :DD anyway here is something for you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker's POV<strong> (Tucker's thoughts: _italics_)

"_Here we go again…"_

"You are so impossible Sam!" a pissed off Danny said as he tossed his arms up in the air for effect.

"Now I'm the one who's impossible, you're the one who always flirts with Paulina!" Sam said obviously pissed as well.

"I can flirt with whoever I want Sam! You have no right to control me!" Danny said as he pointed at Sam.

"Damn it Danny! When can you get through that heck of a brain of yours the fact that Paulina is just using you all over again! Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you really have a mind of your own!" Sam said advancing towards him with a glare so fierce she could set anything on fire by just looking at it.

"What is your damn problem Sam? You don't control me! This is my freaking life not yours! You're not my mother!" Danny said giving her a glare of his own, eyes flashing green for a moment.

"I'm just being concerned Danny!"

"Well I don't need your concern! I'm better off without you! Maybe this friendship is not worth it anymore! You keep on pointing out the mistakes I make! I'm sick and tired of coping up with a selfish, mean, gothic bitch!" Danny yelled. There was a stunned silence. Everyone was now looking at our direction.

"_He's done it this time…"_

"Sam I-I didn't … I didn't ... Sam I…" Danny stammered realizing what he had said. I saw Sam turn around, her back facing Danny.

"Save it, Danny. I don't wanna hear it." Sam said through clenched teeth. Her hands were also clenched as if ready to punch anyone who crosses her path.

"Sam please…" Danny tried stepping closer which was not a good idea.

"No Danny. Save it. Just do yourself a favor and go." Sam said dangerously calm

"But..."

"Go away Danny."

"Sam please, let me just-" Danny said reaching for Sam but I guess Sam snapped because she faced Danny with the most murderous face you could ever muster.

"I SAID GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU FREAKING UNDERSTAND THE WORD GO?" she yelled. There was a silence before Danny snapped as well.

"ALRIGHT FINE!" and with that he transformed into Danny Phantom when no one was looking and flew towards his house.

"UGHH! He's so stupid I hate him!" Sam said as she stormed towards her house as well leaving me there in the sidewalk. I sighed. This was worse than the last fight. "They'll just make up in a couple of days … hopefully" I said to myself as I went home.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Tucker's POV**

Danny and Sam were still not talking to each other. It's been a week since their fight and getting really worried. I decided to set things right, being their best friend it's my job. They have been seriously in love with one another but they are to clueless to even notice. Here I am on my way to the cafeteria to try and talk in some sense into them. When I got there, I scanned the crowd and saw Sam sitting on and opposite table than our usual one. I saw Danny on the other end of the canteen as well. I decided to talk to Sam first.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Tuck…" she said with a small smile.

"How are you?"

"Okay I guess…." She said looking down on her food.

"You and Danny still on a fight?" I asked.

"Well as you can see… then yeah" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well why don't you just end it? Are you just seriously gonna waste your whole friendship because of one stupid fight? You guys have been friends way before you met me! Just make up already!"

"Look Tucker, if you are just going to talk about HIM in front of me why don't you just sit somewhere else?" Sam said massaging her temple. I sighed and went to Danny's table.

"Hey dude"

"Hey Tuck"

"You and HER still not okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking not…"

"Then you thought correct"

"Why don't you just make up already? Are you seriously just going to toss your friendship aside? After all those times you've been through together?"

"Maybe we won't, maybe we will but it doesn't matter now. As far as I know we already done it." And with that, Danny picked up his tray and went to sit on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures" I said to myself. After school I approached Sam.

"Hey Sam, why don't you come tomorrow after school to hang out and take your mind off of HIM?"

"Sure Tuck"

"Awesome. I got to go see'ya later!" I called as I started towards my house. On the way there I called Danny. It rang 2 times before Danny answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny!"

"Tucker? What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow to come to my house after school. You know, to take your mind off of HER."

"Sure Tuck, that'll be great"

"Cool, see you tomorrow bye!" I hung up after that and smirked. I had a great plan that just might get Danny and Sam to be friends again or maybe even more. Now all I need is a ghost shield.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Sam's POV**

As I made my way to Tucker's place, I couldn't help but feel like something was going on. I mean knowing Tucker, he was so set on making me and Danny friends again then suddenly he invites me to "hang-out" to take my mind off of HIM. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door twice and waited. Suddenly Tucker flung open the door and yanked me inside with such force I almost fell to the ground.

"Geez Tucker what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"I don't know. Anyway are you hungry? You want a drink or something?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm good" I said eyeing him.

"Why don't you wait up in my room? I just have to do something around in the kitchen but it's only going to take a minute or two." Tucker said.

"Let me help you so we could get done faster" I offered

"NO!" Tucker yelled at my face.

"Alright, alright. Geez I'm just offering help" I said wiping off some of his saliva.

"It's okay I can handle it. Just wait here okay?" Tucker said as he dragged me towards his room. Before you can even blink, he yanked the door open pushed me inside with much force and shut the door behind. I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"TUCKER!" I yelled. But as I got up, I came in face to face with the person who I really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Oh hell no!" I whispered. Danny's eyes widened as well.

"Shit" he muttered. We rushed to the door but before we could even reach it, I already heard a click.

"Tucker! Let us out now!" I yelled through the door.

"No can do Sam. I'll only let you out if you two do what you NEED to do." Tucker said.

"Tuck, you know I can easily phase us out right?" Danny said.

"You can't. There's a ghost shield." Tucker said proudly I could tell he's already smirking.

"I don't believe you." Danny tested.

"Then try it!" Tucker mused. Danny sighed and transformed but no sooner he was electrocuted. He crumpled to the floor in pain changing back into his human form.

"You'll pay for this Foley!" Danny screamed.

"Trust me, you'll even thank me" Tucker said clearly enjoying all of these.

"Damn it Tucker!" Danny muttered.

"Tuck, if you don't let us out right now I'll destroy every kind of technology you have in this room!" I yelled. I heard Tucker laugh for a moment.

"If you find any. I've got this all planned out Sam and you two are not getting out until you solve your problems!" Tucker said. And with that, we heard footsteps go down the stairs. I sighed and turned towards Danny who was now sitting on Tucker's bed. We locked gazes for a moment but I looked away. Awkward silence filled the air neither of us not knowing what to do. After minutes of complete silence, I became tired and sat down on a chair opposite of Danny. An hour passed with the two of us still not talking or even making sounds.

"Sam…" Danny whispered suddenly.

"what?" I asked with a slight scowl facing him. He had his face down and was playing with his hands.

"I'm sorry for calling you those names and for fighting with you." Danny said voice barely above whisper. I was silent. I really hadn't expected that. I heard Danny sigh.

"Look, if you are still mad then I'm sorry. I really am. You were concerned with me. You acted like that because you didn't want me to get hurt or something. I'm really sorry when I called you those names. I had no right to do that. 1 week is too long Sam. I really miss you." Danny said the last part in a whisper with a small broken smile. I stared at him for a while. Then I held out my arms towards him. His eyes lit up and smiled. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I was so protective of you. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said while playing with his hair. When we pulled apart, he gently placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's alright. You were just concerned. That's what best friends are for right?" he said smiling softly.

"That's not the only reason…" I said. Danny gave a confused look then I realized what I just did.

"Oh shit… did I just say that out loud?" I asked and Danny nodded.

"Darn it!" I muttered and Danny laughed.

"Come on… spit it out. What did you mean by that?" Danny asked amused. I sighed _might as well tell him now._

"Well, the thing is… I-I-I umm…. Uhh…" I started.

"Go on…" Danny encouraged.

"Well I can't say it, might as well just show you…" I said. Danny looked at me confused that soon turned into shock when I leaned in and captured his lips into mine. Danny didn't move for a minute then suddenly I felt him relax and pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he snaked his arms around my waist. He gently pulled me unto his lap not breaking contact. When we pulled away, our foreheads were still touching. I smiled and he smiled back. I heard the door click and in came a smirking Tucker. Danny pushed me off his lap and stood up offering a hand towards me which I gladly took.

"Well, didn't I tell you? My plan was brilliant." Tucker said smirking clearly impressed with himself. I turned towards Danny who smirked obviously planning something. I smiled and turned towards Tucker who was still smiling to himself.

"Hey Tuck, is the ghost shield still on?" I asked.

"No, I already turned it off why?" he asked. I turned to Danny and smirked

"Oh nothing." I said while Danny transformed. The smile on Tucker's face disappeared completely.

"because you've just made a big mistake…" and with that Tucker took off with Danny closely following on his trail.

* * *

><p><strong>please review :D<strong>


End file.
